


Lore of the Ironclaw Castle | Retrolands.com

by Ver



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Ironclaw - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, Other, Pickle - Freeform, castle - Freeform, retrolands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver/pseuds/Ver
Summary: The lore of the castle built on a Minecraft beta 1.7.3 server called Retrolands.





	1. The origins of the kingdom

In the land where reality and things from the other worlds blend, there was once a man with a will to possess the secrets of the ground he was walking on, to understand it's power, to controll it's inner ember. He slowly discovered more and more of the knowledge buried in this place.

With his mind and word he managed to get people living in this land of doom, creation and such other monstrous powers these poor beings weren't aware of under his commands. He taught them how to use the potential of the things sorrounding them to create, destroy and change the world they all shared with each other. He soon became such a powerful being, he was above almost everything he could have find. But no power is free... No power is unattractive... The more you eat, the more you want. The more power he was gaining, the more knowledge he wanted. Soon he slipped into the trap of dark, doomed, forbiddne knowledge, overdosed it and fell down into to abyss of the ones forgotten for ages, aeons, eternity. Once he disappeared, the land he left unruled for a moment plunged into chaos. But the chaos haven't last for too long. Not only the king has disappeared, but also most of the doom he brang to this world by uncovering the darkness sleeping somewhere far away, but close at the same time. A long time after his vanishing the life still hasn't come back to normal, the terrible powers still existed, worshipped by some, but weren't disturbing people living in the castle the first king has built. After him there came many kings and rulers that took care of this place. The society he built stayed strong to this day. King Ironclaw did not stay in almost anyone's memory but he left a visible mark in this world.


	2. The story of the castle

The Castle Ironclaw was founded by the king Ironclaw. It started as a small village made by a community of people ruled by the king. They didn't know anythig about the dark powers existing in their land yet. With their king, which actually wasn't one yet, they were discovering things like healing substances, powerful energys they could use to create good and share it with each other and many different goods of their wolrd. As the community of the village grew, it slowly turned into a town. The more people came to the land, the more kinds of knowdledge was coming with them. Soon some of these people discovered darker and more evil powers then these known to Ironclaw. As soon as he released how powerful they are, he decided to possess them. The more forbidden and evil knowledge he was discovering, the less friendly and peaceful his land became. Soon people stopped feeling safe. Monsters came out of the abyss lying under this land. With the help of the magic he was able to use, with the help of unholy minions, cursed golems, terrifieing spells and hellish tools he was capable to fortify his town. It's entire population was forced to build giant walls around the city. A small village turned into the biggest humanmade building in the world. The castle exists to this day and signs of dark powers used to create it still remain, clearly visible.


	3. Society and roles

The king is the most important person in the kingdom. He rules the castle and the society. Nobody is above the king.

Right below the king are the priests, mages and everyone else who is a powerful being using magic. They take care of every kind of magic avaible and not avaible in the Ironclaw land. There are people who know dark magic, people who the less evil powers and finally people who know both. They are they key to the power of Ironclaw.

Below the magicians are the engineers (who are often magicians too). They create machines and weapons. They are the key tobthe power of Ironclaw as well.

Below the engineers and magicians are the most talented and skilled warriors. They have access to the most powerful weapons and technology in the kingdom.

Below the leading warriors are more important teams of miners, other more important gatherers of resources, the military and the intelligence.

Below them is the common population of the kingdom. Such as regular gatherers of resources, shopkeepers and regular workers.


	4. The Abyss

The Abyss is a world lying beneath the Ironclaw Kingdom. It often blends with our world, showing of hideous creatures and abominations. They come to our world, hide in the corners. Sometimes they hunt for people or bring even more doom... However, the mages and warriors are usually able to defeat the stronger ones. Usually.

The Abyss is probably as old as our world but not older. It was estimated to be created among with our world. Nobody knows when our world was created, though. No one can tell when or how the Abys and the world we leave in was created; it is unknown if a human mind could even survive this knowledge without any sanity loss.

The Abyss itself is speculated to be a large void with some gaps of land. It probably looks similiar to the universe we know. From the tales of the insane ones we can hear it is full of small and bigger floating islands. They bottom is always turned in the same direction, which (if the laws of physics are the same there) means the Abyss might be round and has a huge source of gravity in the middle. It is unkown what it looks like, if anyone has ever seen this, they most likely did not live any longer.

The Abyss is the place where the gods are meant to live (or exist). We don't know too much about the Abyss itself. We get a lot of knowledge from the things that come from therez though. Many believe the Abyss is where we originally came from.

 

_The beggining of the existence? Well, nothing can be created from nothing. I think the beggining was so paradoxal and incomprehensible that we are simply not meant to know it. We probably weren't even mant to get out of over world._

-Versus


End file.
